LOVE LOVE LOVE
by sreereen
Summary: HaeHyuk...tentang Donghae kepada Eunhyuk...


LOVE LOVE LOVE

Seoul malam hari,..dingin dan gelap, berangin dan gemerlap. Donghae menghembuskan nafasnya lagi. Ia melihat bayangan itu di kaca limosin. Bayangan yang selalu menemani hari-harinya selama hampir 20 tahun ini. Sosok yang paling Donghae butuhkan selama jauh dari keluarganya. Donghae sangat bersyukur ada Eunhyuk disampingnya, DOngha selalu berterima kasih diam-diam dalam doanya untuk orang itu.

Donghae selalu tidak pernah lupa awal mula mereka bertemu. Keduanya, Ia dan Eunhyuk sama-sama berumur 12 tahun. Donghae ingat betul, kesan pertamanya saat melihat Eunhyuk. Ia langsung merasa bahwa ia harus dekat dengan pemuda kurus bergummy smile itu. DOnghae ingat bagaimana dengan nekad dan PD ia menghampiri Eunhyuk hanya untuk berkata,

"Hey..kau dancer yang bagus,...mari berteman...tolong jaga aku mulai sekarang"

DOnghae tersenyum sendiri sekarang. Sementara matanya lekat pada bayangan EUnhyuk yang duduk di sebelah sana, pikirannya mengingat kembali kisah belasan tahun yang lalu. Bagaimana mulai saat itu, keduanya tanpa disadari dekat dengan sendirinya. Menghabiskan hari bersama.

Saat DOnghae tahu Eunhyuk dimasukkan dalam kelas A untuk trainee dengan skill dance terbaik, ia mati-matian berusaha meningkatkan kemampuan dancenya supaya ia juga dikategorikan dalam kelas A.

Ia ingat bagaimana ia selalu meniru dan mendekati EUnhyuk. Ah,...walau Eunhyuk itu orang yang easy-going, ternyata susah sekali untuk menjadi sahabatnya. Digaris-bawahi Sahabat, bukan sekedar teman, partner, teman, atau member group yang sama. Donghae dulu ingin sekali ada di posisi Junsu, dan dia juga masih merasa berdosa karena pernah bersyukur bahwa Junsu masuk ke dalam group yang berbeda dengan Eunhyuk -DBSK-, dan dia tentu saja. Dan sampai hari ini, Donghae selalu menyelipkan kata terima kasih pada Tuhan bahwa ternyata Eunhyuk dan ia bisa satu group, sampai sekarang.

Kini objek yang ia pikirkan itu tertawa. Entah apa lelucon Leeteuk hyung, tapi Eunhyuk tertawa sangat lebar, dan Donghae juga tertawa. Bukan karena ia mendengar lelucon yang sama, tapi karena laughing-virus dari Eunhyuk. Dipikir-pikir Donghae itu seperti orang gila. Tergila-gila lebih tepatnya.

Donghae melirik sekilas pada Siwon yang duduk di sebelah Eunhyuk. Donghae harus mengakui, ia adalah sahabat yang sensitif dan posesif. Donghae tidak mau tahu dan tidak tahu, tapi yang jelas ia selalu ingin menjadi prioritas untuk Eunhyuk. Donghae benci sendirian, Donghae benci diabaikan, Donghae benci ditinggalkan, dan diatas semua itu, ia sangat benci diabaikan oleh EUnhyuk. Tapi ia juga menyadari betapa ia sangat egois terhadap Eunhyuk.

Eunhyuk yang sabar, Eunhyuk yang pengertian. Donghae selalu marah dan kadang merasa cemburu kalau EUnhyuk terlalu memperhatikan orang lain atau dekat dengan orang lain bahkan sesama member tapi disisi lain DOnghae tau kadang ia over doing skin-ship, dan kadang skinshipnya bisa menjalar ke semua orang, dan Eunhyuk...toh ia merasa wajar dan tidak masalah. Donghae egois? mungkin pada Eunhyuk saja.

Hyukjae..Lee Hyukjae..Eunhyuk, Donghae selalu menyebut dan memanggil nama itu.

"He pabbo -ya" Donghae menoleh mendapati bahan lamunannya kini duduk disampingnya.

"hmmm"

"sedang apa?"

"melihat pemandangan"

"ck...dasar sentimentil"

"ck..biarkan saja, daripada harus melihat wajahmu?" Donghae terkekeh, padahal sedari tadi yang ia lihat di kaca mobil adalah pantulan wajah Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk?"

"Iya?"

"Mmmm,...aniii" ...aku menyayangimu...itu yang sebenarnya mau DOnghae katakan.

Setelah bertahun-tahun, DOnghae ingin sekali mengucapkan itu. Ia sering mengatakan saranghae, jangan tinggalkan aku, aku merindukanmu, aku membutuhkanmu...tapi ia ingin sekali mengatakan betapa ia sangat menyayangi Eunhyuk.

"Eunhyuk?"

"Nee?"

"Kau akan merindukanku kan?" Angin menampar wajah DOnghae. Hidungnya tersumbat, tapi biarlah. Ia memilih bersama Eunhyuk malam-malam, dingin-dingin, sembunyi-sembunyi, hati-hati, berjalan menyusuri sungai Han.

"Mmmmm" EUnhyuk menggumam sambil merapatkan jaketnya.

"AKu pasti merindukanmu EUnhyuk-ah" DOnghae memperbaiki masker di wajahnya. Sangat-amat gawat kalau ada yang tahu, bisa-bisa keduanya tidak bisa pulang karena diserbu fans.

"mmmm" hanya gumaman. DOnghae jengkel sekali.

"Bisa tidak jawab dengan kalimat?"

Eunhyuk menoleh lalu tertawa,

"Tanpa kau tanya, tanpa aku bilang, tanpa aku jawab juga kau seharusnya sudah tahu pabbo-ya" jawabnya diantara tawa.

DOnghae menghela nafas lalu menghentikan langkah mereka. Ia menahan lengan Eunhyuk, memaksa EUnhyuk menoleh,

"Eunhyuk-ah...aku,..." ia ingin bilang kalimat itu. Ingin sekali,

"Kau apa? lapar? capek?"

"Bukan..bukan,...ah lupakan" DOnghae melepaskan lengan Eunhyuk.

"KAu aneh..cepat katakan!"

"Lupakan saja,"

"Sebenarnya aku juga mau mengatakan sesuatu Donghae-ah"

"Apa?"

"LUpakan juga...kau harus bilang lebih dulu"

"Ck...pabbo"

"Kau merusak moodku,..ayo kembali ke dorm!" sungut Eunhyuk.

Donghae memandangi bayangan mereka berdua di pantulan dinding lift. Ia menatap Eunhyuk sayu. Ingin sekali ia memeluk Eunhyuk, tapi ia tidak mau mendapat umpatan setelahnya. Laki-laki memeluk laki-laki tiba-tiba di dalam lift? wah, Eunhyuk bisa menganggapnya tidak waras.

"Donghae, sudah sampai, aku keluar ya" Eunhyuk mengambil langkah keluar saat lift sampai di lantai 11.

"Eh DOnghae-ah aku mau bi..." Donghae masih mendengar sebentar kalimat Euhyuk yang terputus karena pintu lift sudah lebih dulu menutup.

"Dia mau bilanng apa?" DOnghae bertanya-tanya sendiri.

tingg...lift sampai di lantai 12. Donghae melangkah keluar saat handphonenya bergetar, ada yang mengirim pesan.

Donghae membuka pesan sembari berjalan menuju dorm, Heechul menyambutnya di muka pintu

"Ah DOnghae kau datang, tolong belikan aku...heh..heh mau kemana lagi?" Heechul cengo karena Donghae malah berbalik arah berlari kecil ke arah lift setelah membaca pesan yang masuk tadi.

"Main hyung, aku ke dorm bawah sebentar" jawab Donghae.

'si bodoh itu...dasar, hanya begitu saja tidak bisa' gerutunya sambil memencet-mencet tombol 11. Padahal toh tidak akan mempercepat laju lift. Ia membaca lagi pesan dari EUnhyuk,

"Donghae-ah...tadi aku mau bilang kalau aku pasti sangat merindukanmu nanti..pasti sangat merindukanmu,"

Begitu lift terbuka, ia langung mengambil langkah seribu masuk ke dorm menuju kamar Eunhyuk, walaupun harus mendapat sambutan selamat datang pandangan aneh dari Kyuhyun dan Ryewook di ruang tengah.

"Heh EUnhyuk-ah" seru Donghae membuka pintu kamar Eunhyuk.

"Yaa! jangan buat kaget" balas Eunhyuk kaget.

"Eunhyuk-ah" DOnghae berjalan maju pelan-pelan ke arah EUnhyuk.

"Iya?"

"Aku juga mau bilang sesuatu tadi.."

"Apa?"

Donghae memeluk EUnhyuk.

"Aku akan terlalu gengsi mengatakannya lagi jadi dengarkan baik-baik..."

"ck...apa? cepat katakan"

"Lee Hyukjae-sshi...aku sangat menyayangimu"

Pelukan DOnghae semakin rapat. Ia membenamkan kepala Eunhyuk ke dalam lehernya. Eunhyuk jadi terasa semakin kecil.

"Bahkan kalau nanti aku mendapatkan seseorang dan akhirnya menikahi seseorang,...aku tidak yakin aku bisa menyayanginya."

Eunhyuk masih diam,

"Eunhyuk-ah...aku mungkin bisa mencintai orang lain, tapi kau sudah membuatku tidak bisa menyayangi orang lain lagi"

Pelan-pelan, DOnghae merasa punggungnya dielus-elus dan lehernya basah.

'dasar sentimentil...' gumam Donghae pelan semakin mengeratkan pelukannya pada pria kurus itu.

Seoul malam dingin dan gemerlap. Seoul malam dingin dan berangin. Seoul malam itu, penuh memori dan malam paling indah di ingatan Donghae.


End file.
